


Roman's first words

by moonlight-night (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Series: Sander Side Scenarios [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan being a bit of a dick, M/M, not even sure if this is angst or fluff, shy Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/moonlight-night
Summary: After when creativity came. It tells about Roman's first words to the others.





	Roman's first words

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this long but I drew a blank, sorry.

_Roman's POV_

I hummed softly to myself as I drew on the paper in front of me, I had been listening to some Disney songs lately. It has been exactly two years since I first manifested but I still haven't said a word to the others because I still feel so uncomfortable with the mere thought of talking. They were understanding though, well... Patton is. Logan not so much, I have been so shy around them that I haven't even told them my name yet and as the days go by Logan seems to get more annoyed by my lack of words. Since I haven't told them my name they have taken to calling me 'Princey' but I didn't really mind.

"Prince!" I whipped my head throughs the shout and saw Logan standing there looking annoyed. He walked over and showed me his tie, that was covered in red paint. "Care to explain why I found my tie in one of  _you're_ paint buckets?" He looked really pissed off. I fumbled for my pen and a piece of paper to try and write out a message when he started screaming at me. I don't even know what he was screaming about, it was just a tie, Patton knew how to get the paint out so why was he so worked up about it?

After a while tears started to roll down my cheeks, I noticed that Logan had shut up so I took the chance to speak. "... I'm sorry...." I mumbled, the words were barely audible and my voice was very soft. I was surprised that Patton somehow heard me. "Can you repeat that kiddo?" He asked softly. I gulped but nevertheless I opened my mouth again. "I'm.... sorry, Logan. I... don't know what happened." I said a bit louder. Silence filled the room, I was uncomfortable so I stood up and ran to my room and locked myself inside. They didn't try to follow me thank goodness and let me calm down. The next day I told them my name even though it was still hard for me to talk. After that Logan became more patient with me and I was glad for that, I knew that one day I would feel comfortable talking around them but for now I was still basically silent except now I would occasionally speak.


End file.
